undernegth it all
by Writer-girl33
Summary: Something bad happened to rory and who will be there to help her. Rated T for reasons.
1. Great

So here she was on some street corner. Lying there hurt, cold, and all alone. The pain was immense. She tried to open her eyes but was only granted with what she could see through her tear filled eyes. There was a sudden ripple of pain in the back of her head then darkness.

_It's so bright! Why is it so bright?_ she thought. Slowly she let her eyes flutter open. She saw a white cieling and a feeling of panic wash over here then followed by confusion. Her head filled with questions like _"What happened?'' and "Why the hell does my head hurt so damn bad?"_

"your awake!!!!"some one called. "you had me so worried!"

She open her eyes and looked up only to be meet but a identical pair of ice blue eyes. Her moms eyes. _When did her mom get here?_

" Mom??"

"Rory oh sweety...Do you remeber what happened?"

That made Rory panic.

"What do you mean?"

"what do you remember from last night?"

All of a sudden her memory came back. The horrible things that happened last came back to her in a rush all at once. She felt her chest tighten to were she couldnt breath.

Everything started to go black again and then nothing.

_Rory rory rory rory rory _She heard the faint call of her name.

She witnessed herself being raped all over again.

_**~1 month and 1/2 later~**_

"rory are you sure you wanrt to come back?"

"Yes mom I have had long enough."

"YOU know your not fully over what happened."

"Of course im not fully over it. It''s not something someones gets over very quickly. I'm dealing with it but I'm sick of staying in bed. I want to get back to my old life and put this behind me."

"OK hun whatever you want."

"Lets move my stuff in" she said as she grabbed a box from inside the car.

A couple of hours and a whole lot of sweat later the job was done.

"Well im gonna go hun."

"See ya."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**~doctors~**_

_Rory Gilmore _That was her. She wasn't feeling to good lately and she wanted to figure out why.

"Miss Gilmore?"

"That's me."

"i see you are here for your check up and you said something about not feeling well? Is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well lets take a look"

She changed into a gown and got onto the exaimning table. After poking and proding and a lot of testing the doctor sent her home. THey told her they would call her with her results.


	2. When will it get better

**A/N Thanks for your reviews. Some of you guessed the news and you will just have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimber: I do not own gilmore girls!! :(**

**Rorys Pov**

It had been a couple of days since my visit to the doctor. There was still no news. I was starting to get aggravated. I mean how hard is it to get the news back from a few tests. I have been sick to my stomach a lot lately and frankly it sucks. Majorly! I was now on my way to the coffee cart with Marty who yes knew about everything.

"So how did everything go at the doctors?"

"Ok...I mean I'm still waiting for the test results, but I'm pretty sure I lready know the answer."

"Sooo..you think your definetly preg.." but marty was cut off as someone bumped into him.

"Sorry man."

"No really. You couldn't see me there." said a boy that looked very preppy in kikais and a blue sweater vest.

"Well not everyone is looking at you,collin." this came from the boy next to him who had a definent Austraillian accent. The blond beside him turned to marty.

"Wait I know you. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort."

"Maytag repair man"said the dude with the accent.

"No no you bartended some of my parties. Made a kickass margaretta."

"Yeah. That was me."

"Well, I would like for you to bartend for me sometime soon. Does that sound good......?

"Marty."he said and then turned to me"Oh and this is my friend Rory."

I stuck out my hand "Nice to meet you....?

Before he could get his name out my cell started to ring. the adam family theme song. It was the doctors. Oh great...well better now than never. I flipped open her cell.

"Hello Rory Gilmores phone, Rory speaking."

_"Hello miss Gilmore we just called to inform that you are indeed pregnant. Five weeks weeks to be exact." _There was silence. _"Miss gilmore? Are you there?"_

"Yah I'm here. Umm thats just a lot to take in."

_"It will get better. I also called to see if we could __schedule you an appointment sometime soon. Maybe tommorrow around four."_

"I hope and yes tommorrow at four sounds great. Was there anything else?"

_"Ahh yes one more thing. We have some more medication for you so I need the namr of your local pharmacy."_

"Local pharmacy...um would be 'Meds are Us' so I'll see you tommorrow."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." She hung up and turned around and was met by four very curious glances. Marty turnrd to her.

"What was that about and don't say nothing because your white as a sheet."

"It was just the doctors office. They were calling about my check up the other day."

"You have to go back."

"Yah but can we talk about this later. i'll be home tonight and you can swing around about seven or so. I should really be going." she took a look around the group and smiling said "Nice too meet all of you."

As soon as she left all the boys turn to Marty. Collin spoke "What was that about?"

"Shes just been through a lot the last month or two. She has been really sick and she went to the doctors and by the look on her face something is wrong." With that he walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

On the other side of campus Rory dialed her mothers number.

**Thanks so very much for reading and dont forget to reveiw.**

**one more thing who do you want rory to be with?**

**Logan**

**Finn **

**Collin**

**Put your answer in your review**

**love,**

**emmi**


	3. pickles,pinneapples,and drugs?

_recap_

_she dialed her moms number_

_**Rorys pov**_

_"Lorelai's prostitute palace,how may i help you?"_

"Mom" rory sighed.

_"The one and only!"_ there was a faint cry on the other end_."Hun whats the matter?"_

"Well you know how i went to the doctors the other day..well I got my test results?"

_"How bad was it?"_

"Im gonna have a baby." There was a silence and then.

_"What?!?!?!?!"_

"Yah..well I'm going to go. Love you."

_"Bye."_

With that she went to class.

_________________________________________________-

_**6:45 at night **_

Rory was sitting in her favorite pjs(her pants had coffee mugs on them and her shirt was a plain black tanktop.) She had ordered chinese for marty and a pizza for her. The pizza was pickles and pinneapple...yah tthe cravings have already kicked in. Ding Dong. OHH door bell! She got off the couch to answer it. She opened it and to her surprise there stood not just marty but logan,finn, and collin.

"Hey..Marty I didn't know you were bringing them."

"I didn't until allittle while ago."

"Well come in come in."

"Nice place you have here love" said finn.

"Thank you...um we have chinese and pizza on the way. Let me worn y...'' she was cut short by the door bell.

"Foods here!"someone yelled as rory walked to the door. She paid the guy and he handded her the food.

"Let me get that for you." Marty said as he took the food from Rory. Successfully getting everything but the pizza, which sje had a death grip on.

"You gonna hog all the pizza love?"

"You wouldn't like it."

"Well whats on it?" asked Logan.

"Pickles and pinneapples."

All four boys looked at her like she ws crazy. with that they sat on th couch and the boys put in a horror movie. at one of the death scenes rory got sick to her stomach. That and the combination of pizza and chinese was enough to push her over the edge. She jumped up quickly and darted towards the bathroom. All four boys followed her.

After emptying the contents of her stomach she heard collin laugh and then

"Gilmore has a stash."

She turned and saw Logan,Collin, and Finn looking in her medichine cabnet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. you kno the drill so reveiw and I will keep updating.**

**ASk questions too.**

**love, **

**emmi**


	4. cabinet talk and old faces

**Hey thanks for all the reviews…I really appreciate it….and a news flash to That Don't Make me a Bad Guy who left me a comment saying that Rory needed to be with the father of the baby well HELLO the father raped her. She is not going to be with the father for that reason. But anyway thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be a little bit short but way more descriptive. **

"Hey! Don't touch any of those." Rory said as she walked over trying to hide the medicine cabinet by standing in front of it. She failed because Collin found way around her reaching for one of the bottles. The one he picked up read 'For use of severe anxiety.' Collin turned and gave her a funny look then shaking his head.

"Who would have known that you of all people are a pill popper?"

"I am not a pill popper. I only use what the doctor prescribes me."

"Sure what the doctor prescribes you." Hess says as he exchanges a knowing look with Logan. Rory who was now getting very aggravated reached for the bottle but Collin tossed it to Logan who tossed it to Finn the again. The boys could see the anger in her eyes as she stepped out of the way leaving the boys very able to take in her medicine 'stash'.

"You can stop staring you know, it is getting really annoying."

"You know she's right we should go finish eating our pickle and pineapple pizza Rory ordered." Marty said not knowing that he had just made Rory sick again. She bent over the toilet and emptied her stomach again. She reached for the toilet paper, wiped off her mouth and said

"That would be nice." Bu Logan made another suggestion.

"How about we go to the pub?"

"Ummm okay."

3o minutes later at the pub

Rory, Finn, Logan, Collin, and Marty were sitting around a table and fin offered Rory a drink.

"Sorry I don't drink."

"What!"

"Yeah…I am trying to stay sober for awhile you know stay healthy." Just then a waiter came up and told Rory that someone was ask for and she looked up and all of a sudden her face went pale.

-______________________________

Any one want to guess who it is????

Well thank you for reading and please review. I love reading your opinons... So don't hold back.

Love,

Emmi


	5. finn likes mysterious?

Marty saw how her face went blank he new that look. Rory got up and hastily excused herself. This made him worried.

Meanwhile

"Rory so good to see you again!"

What in the hell are you doing here?"she said as shegave him a look that could kill. He offered her a drink but she turned it away. She had a mixture of emotions. She was angry,scared,tired,and didn't know what he wants. Aftera long silence of him not answering, she repeated but a lot slower. "What the hell...are...you...doing...HERE!!!" She stressed the last word to makea point but all he did was laugh.

"OHHH..you always were a spitfire...wellI came to see you."

"Your not supposed to be within 100 feet ofme. You kmow that." She was speaking of the restraining order she had agaisnt him.

"You know I live to break the rules."

"Whatdo you want."

"Just to warn you to drop charges."

"Oh no i'm not backing down. I have practically won so screw you."

"You already have and it was good so call sometime if you want a repeat." With that he turned leaving behind a very greif stricken and stunned Rory

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marty saw the look n Rorys face and he knew it wasn't a good thing so he decided to ask her. She was not going to talk her wayout of this one.

"Rory who was itand don't say no one because I know that face." He was determind but all she did was stare at him. She had this real distant look in her eye that he hadn't seen since...oh dear lord. No! No wonder she so shaken looking. He was about to say sometihng else but Finn cut himoff.

"love you really look like you really need a drink." That made rorys head shoot.

"How many fucking times do I have totell you thatI DO NOTdrink!" This took the boys by surprise, espicially Marty.

"Are your sure your okay?" Rory looked upand her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I just want togo home." Finn jumped up.

"I will walk you home."

"Okay ." They got upand headed for the door. Finn couldn't help it he had tolook up at her. She is so pretty and she had that mysterious factor about her. He knew she was hidding something. He also knew Marty knew and he was gonna find out. He was going to talk to her and try to get her to open up.

"So were are you from?"

"A little town outside hartford named Stars Hallow."

"Thats cool so your a small town girl."

"Kind of but I havn't visited in awhile."

"Why not?"

"I havn't been real sociable lately."

"Well thats a shame...pretty girls like yourself shouldn't hide from the social scene." That made rory blush and turn away. The last time someone said that to her she ended up on a street cornor,half dead. Finn noticed her sudden change in behavior. HE reached out to stroke her shoulder but instead of comforting rory it made her flinch. this got Finn worried.

"Hey are you okay." All of a sudden she broke out into tears. "Rory. Rory...Rorrry."

"I want.."

"What rory? What do you want?"

"To go home. I want to go home."

"Okay I'll take you home." She started to get up but fell back down. Finn picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her dorm. A couple of minutes later they reached her dorm.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Well they reached her dorm what do you think they will do now????

read and reveiw


	6. secrect is out

We left of at Finn and Rory reaching her apartment.

He put rory on the couch but rory jumped back up. He looked up to see Rory dash to the bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later with two bottles in her hand.

"Do me a favor and throw me a bottle of water." Finn grabbed her aa bottle of water then studied her as she took the pills out of the bottle and swallowed them with a big gulp of water. He grabbed the bottles of the counter and read the back. They were for anxiety and panic attacks.

"Why would you need those?"

"I need them because the doctor prescribed them to me. I suffer from anxiety and panic attacks and depression."

"Don't you have to go through a traumatic experience or whatever."

"Well…" With that rory broke down in tears. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Finn looked worried "I wont tell anyone."

"A couple of months ago I was at a party with some friends and I got bored and my date had ditched me so I decided to walk home. I walked for a while but I sensed someone watching me…it was my ex Matt...well no need for details. To be frank he...he raped me." She took a break to look at finn. "They diagnosed me with that."

"Rory I don't know what to say."

"Theres more."

"More?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant.

How will finn react to that?

REVIEW!!!


	7. logan the unwanted

**So thanks for all the great reveiws and in this chapter you get to learn what he said. Aren't you lucky!!!**

**: ) emmi**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Finn just stood ther he didn't know what to say. She was pregnant. She can't be, well that would explain the puking and weird cravings. Right?**

**"What?" he asked as if he didn't hear her claerly....which he did.**

**"Im pregnant."**

**"Ok...how far along?" He said as he let out a long sigh.**

**"Five and a half weeks." She said and finally lifted her head to meet his eyes. One look at her tear stained cheeks and puffs eyes made his heart break even more....if that was even possible.**

**"Why dont you change and go on to bed and I'll go get Marty."**

**"No!!" she shouted then quickly caught herself. "I mean don't ruin his fun I will be fine here by myself."**

**Finn took a sharp intake of air. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I left you here all alone."**

**"OK" With that they curled up and fell asleep on the couch. At peace.**

**___________________________________________________________________-**

**The nexy day Finn and rory got up and Rory got into the shower,got out puked and got dressed in a black knee length skirt and loose fitting blue shirt.**

**She came out to see Finn standing by the door with coffee(which she shouldn't be drinking....but one could not hurt.)**

**"Thanks." she saaid as she grabbed it from him. **

**"You want to go see if Marty, Logan, or Collin wants to grab breakfest?"**

**"Sure." With that they left and headed off to the boys dorm. When they got there they were greeted by Martyy who had a very worried look on his face. **

**"Where the hell have you been Rory?" This made Rory cringe.**

**"Not now Marty." LOgan came up and studied her body.**

**"Wow Gilmore you look quite ravishing this morning." he said with a smirk. "Speaking of ravishing...I would like to try out my skills on you Rory." Tis made Rory angry and instead of blushing with embarressment she did with anger.**

**"What the hell of a pick up line was that. Does that crap even work?" Once again he scanned her body then started to walk closer to her.**

**"you tell me...Does it make you want me." He stepped closer and her whole body froze. "Trust me." he whispered in her ear. He reached out to touch her face. She slapped it away and stepped backward almost trippimg over something in the floor. He reached for her again. she swatted at him.**

**"Dont touch me!" By now there was tears streaming down her cheeks. Logan stopped. "Woah Gilmore breathe." All of a sudden her breathing became shallow and she grabbed at her chest. Logan looked up at Marty.**

**"whats wrong with her?" Marty looked at him then finn blurted.**

**"Aniexty and panic attacks." Everyone stared at him. "Don't just stand there call an ambulence.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**


End file.
